1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece having a built-in timer, and particularly to a timepiece including an alarm clock mechanism and a timer mechanism such that a unique secondary alarm function can be realized in addition to the conventional alarm and timer functions.
2. Prior Art
There are well known a clock mechanism, particularly an alarm clock mechanism and a timer mechanism which are separately provided in the market. The alarm clock mechanism indicates times and alarms a preset time while the timer mechanism controls the creation of the warning sound or an electrical switch after passaged of a preselected time period. More particularly, the alarm clock mechanism includes a source of reference rotation such as a motor or the like, an indicating section driven by the motor through any suitable reduction gearing to indicate times, and an alarm contact unit for generating a signal at its output when the indicating section reaches a reset time. The signal from the alarm contact unit is used to trigger any alarm device or others. On the other hand, the timer mechanism includes a source of reference rotation such as a motor or the like, a time setting disc manually rotated to the desired setting position at which the rotation of said motion is initiated, a timer gear train for reducing the rotational speed of the motor and transmitting it to the timer setting disc so that the latter is rotated in the opposite direction, and a timer contact unit operably associated with the timer setting disc to generate a timer output after passage of a preselected time period, this time output being used to cause any actuation of the timer.
There has recently been proposed a timepiece in which the alarm clock mechanism is operably combined with the timer mechanism. The alarm clock mechanism performs its inherent function while the timer mechanism controls any time period in cocking, preparing the bath and others. It has been found that such a timepiece is very convenient in practice.
Although this composite timepiece is advantageous in that the clock and timer mechanisms can be combined into a unit and selectively be functioned singly, it provides no new function created from the combination of the clock with the timer.